Expressionless Art SaiOC fanfic
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: New Team Kakashi is teleported into our world where secrets are revealed. he was told not to, but her behavior seems so...enticing. He couldn't help but study her. Sai, she's just a wierdo, get over it! Rated T for bad language!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been slacking! That's mah lazy side! Haha, I was actually hanging out with my friends yesterday, and one of my friend's cousins called me and my Cali bestie fat…but I got over it, maybe. Anyways while I wasn't hanging out with my friends, I was reading this Shino/OC fanfic, called Betting on a Bug, and it's really good. Shino fangirls should read it.**

**I love Shino, even though his bugs creep me out…**

**So, for all you Shino fangirls, here's a Sai/OC fanfic! Aren't you excited! Probably not…oh, well. I love Sai; he's like a socially awkward penguin. Lol. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino—even though she probably won't be mentioned in my story-, or Sai.**

"Lexi, I'm bored," I whined.

"Shut up," she growled. "I'm doing homework."

I turned to look at her on the other side of the room. "Why don't you love me?" I pretended to cry.

"Shut up," she growled, even more forcefully than before. I immediately stopped talking to her, and opted instead for talking to myself.

"Why don't I have any friends," I pondered. "I need some friends. Why don't people enjoy my company?"

"Um, because you're annoying," came a new voice.

I shrieked. "God! Jev, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come into my room! I could've been indecent!"

"I am not going grace that with a response," he shook his head. My stupid rude older brother. "And shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I stuck out my tongue. "And for your information, I just got home. No thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at me.

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport this morning," I smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"I thought you said one?"

"I said five! In the morning!"

"Wow, someone's being aggressive," he rolled his eyes.

I growled standing up forcefully from my bed and storming over to the intimidatingly tall compared to my…cough, short, cough…five foot one figure. "Listen here, boy! I haven't slept since nine o'clock yesterday morning, and I don't appreciate my brother _leaving _me there all alone for _hours_!"

"Whoa, I'm sorry," he held his hands up in surrender. "Then maybe you should take a nap?"

"I can't. Lexi gave me three cups of coffee and I had to chug a Monster Energy drink before I boarded the plane," I looked past him. "Who are these strange looking people?"

"I thought they were friends of yours," Jev replied, gesturing towards the group of five. "For obvious reasons."

I waved them away. "No, they're too weird for my tastes."

"We're weird?" demanded the boy with whiskers and unruly blond hair—who was taller than me. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"I meant that people who are as weird or weirder than me, I don't befriend them," I explained. "They take away my shine."

"Come on," Jev prompted. "Don't tell me you don't know them!"

"Um…you do seem quite familiar…" I began inspecting them. There was a man with very spiky premature gray hair with a mask. He was taller than me. There was another man with brown hair and this metal thingy framing his friendly looking face. He was taller than me. There was that blond kid. There was a…boy? With short dark hair with matching eyes. Anyways, until I can figure out his/her gender, I won't say any more than he is also taller than me. Annoying tall people. There was a girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and black shorts. She was taller than me too.

Stupid genetics…

"You do seem _very _familiar," I said, going back to examine the unknown. "Have I licked your faces before?"

"Um…what?" the girl asked, gently but obviously confused.

I ignored her for a moment, looking intently at the person in front of me who was smiling. It was obviously a fake smile. "What's your name?"

"People call me Sai," it smiled.

"Sai? Like siiiiggggghhhh," I sighed the word out.

"No, Sai," it smiled once more. Okay, its stupid fake smile is really pissing me off…

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I demanded to know.

"Lizbet!" Jev and Lexi scolded me in unison. I glared at them turning back to the unknown thing.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," he smiled at them. "I am a boy."

"Then…why do you wear a half shirt like a slut would?" I asked. "Are you gay? Because I'm okay with it if you are, I just want to know…because I'm confused as to why you would wear that…"

"It is my uniform," he smiled. "I am pleased to meet you, Lizbet-Chan."

"Stop smiling!" I demanded. "You're creeping me out!" I yelled running back to my bed and burying my face in my pillow.

"You're an interesting girl," he commented. "I would enjoy to observe you, to help with my expressions."

"That's it," I exclaimed, shooting up. "You're Sai! And that's Kakashi-sensei! And you're Yamato! And you're Sakura-Chan! And, and…you're Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

"Because you're from the bestest show ever!" I cheered. "It's called Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. And, and I love Justin Timberlake!"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Lexi asked, hitting me in the back of the head.

"Owie! Sai! Haha," I started to laugh.

"Lizzy, I already told them that," Jev explained. "They didn't believe me."

"Yeah, where's your proof!" Naruto demanded, getting all up in my face. Sakura pulled him back in a headlock.

"Naruto, you idiot! Be polite!" she let him go, looking at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. What Naruto meant to say was how could we believe you?"

I stood up. "Well, I could start by saying that YOU"RE NOT WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE!" I spun pointing, but then realized that I was pointing at Kakashi. "Not you. You!" I pointed at Yamato, and then Sai. "Yamato and Sai aren't your real names, you liars! But don't ask me what they are because that hasn't been revealed yet!"

I now turned to Kakashi. "And you.\," I growled out. "It's your fault that my weasel and my Deidara-kun are dead!" I yelled at him. "If you hadn't taught Uchiha the Chidori!" I growled again, more animalistically.

"Sakura used to be a crybaby fangirl," I nodded. "And Naruto is…he loves ramen and is the nine tails jinchuriki."

"How'd you…" Sakura trialed off.

"Wow, it seems you know quite a lot about us," Sai smiled, making my eye twitch.

"Sai," Jev said, walking towards the boy. "If you want to be sane, I suggest that you do not observe her for your…problem."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Imma weirdo!" I sang, running up to him and enveloping him into a hug. "I love you!"

"Don't you think that this is quite sudden?" he asked. "We just met and everything-"

"Stop!" I ran to Naruto. "I love you too! But you belong to Hinata-Chan, so I won't hug you long."

Then I hugged Yamato. "Yamato, I love that face that you make on the Tenshi Bridge Arc thingy to make Naruto get along with Sai!"

"Sakura, I love how you punch really hard! But I won't hug you 'because you terrify me! Kakashi-sensei! You read porn! It's quite creepy!"

They just stared at me. "And that, my dear Sai is why you don't want to observe me for your…problem," I grinned. "Where's Shino-kun?" I asked. "Or Shikamaru-kun? Kiba-kun? Gaara-kun? Rock Lee-san? Might Guy? Jiraiya-sempai?"

"They seem to not be here," Kakashi said.

"Aw, bummer," I groaned.

"It's because she has this weird infatuation with Shino right now," Lexi explained.

"Lord knows why, because we all know how she hates bugs," Jev added.

"You do know that Shino has bugs living _inside_ of him, right?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, but as long as they don't come within my line of vision I won't scream bloody murder," I grinned. "But I love Sai too! So I'm happy!"

"Wait, why don't you love me?" Naruto demanded.

"Because you belong with Hinata," I shrugged. "Sai, wanna learn how to play a game?"

**The end! I wasn't really into this, I'm sorry if it stunk. I think it might be a one shot, unless it gets some positive feedback, and although I'm a pyromaniac, I do not enjoy flames, so please be nice and say hurtful things in a positive way!**

**TTFN, minions!**

**Vee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'm working on my other fanfictions. I just sorted through them today, and I'll make a schedule tomorrow or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Warning: I do so apologize for any and all mental scarring that could and will happen while reading this chapter.**

"How do you play this game?" Sai asked innocently. I smirked and pulled up a chair.

"Well, it's not exactly a game," I told him. "It's more like a friendship ritual."

"Oh," he smiled that fake smile again. "That sounds interesting. What do I do?"

"Well," I grinned, winking at Alex before pulling up a chair. "You ask the person to whom you wish to become friends with to sit in a chair. Then you do this," I told him, sticking my ass in his face, and proceeded to give him a lap dance, earning mortified stared from Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato.

Adam and Alex began laughing uncontrollably. When I finished, I sat down on Sai's lap. "And that's how you make friends?" Sai asked curiously. "Because I read that that gesture meant you wanted to become lovers. I am not sure if I wish to have sex with you yet."

"Well, I'm pretty positive that I don't want to do obscene things with you either, so…" I trailed off. "Adam! Where's my ostrich?" I demanded, standing up from my chair.

"You do not own an ostrich for the last time," Adam sighed.

"Ugh, my life's horrible!" I shrieked. "The love of my life hates me and-"

"I'm sure Sai doesn't hate you," Sakura said.

"Are you kidding? I don't like Sai!" I denied. "I was talking about Cam!"

"Cam isn't real," Adam explained. "Cam's the person that she tells creepy flirty guys about when they're all like 'hey, baby, you wanna…'"

"I'm all like, dud I gotta boyfriend," I giggled. "Sai's a meanie! And a liar! He said he loves me and then he goes breaking my heart!"

"Please do not take it to heart," Sai said, standing up from the chair. "I am sure that I would enjoy your partnership if you would just take time in our relationship."

I dropped my head, deadpanning. "Naruto, you are now the love of my life from Team Kakashi," I informed the blond.

He jumped up, fist pumping. "You better believe it, DATTEBAYO!" he cheered. "Hey did you know-"

"DATTEBAYO!" I interrupted him.

"Hey, did you know that-"

"DATTEBAYO!"

"Would you stop-"

"DATTEBAYO!"

"DATTEBAYO!" he yelled back at me.

"Whoa, no need to yell," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, why is Naruto your favorite?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book.

"Because, my dear Kakashi, you are too old for me," I shook my head.

He made a noncommittal grunt before focusing solely on his book.

I sighed, bored. "God, this is lame! I finally get Naruto characters transported into my home, and they're not even the _good_ characters," I grumbled. "Besides Sai of course, but where in the name of dancing jalapenos is SHIKAMARU NARA!"

"God, stop yelling, I'm right here," a lazy voice said. I spun around, instantly losing my happy mood when I saw it was just Adam teasing me.

"Mean," I told him, and turned to Sai. "Sai-kun! Adam's being mean! Attack him with your nameless art!"

He blinked. "I do not believe that it is acceptable to attack a new friend," she smiled.

"New friend my ass," I frowned. "You hate me!"

I through myself on my bed, fake-crying. "Please do not cry," Sai said. "I enjoy your company too."

"Why don't you love me!" I wailed.

"What a drama queen," Sakura mumbled.

I instantly shot up from the bed. "COMING FROM THE GIRL WHO CRIED EVERY EPISODE UNTIL YOU CUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR, BITCH!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You cried all the time. You were such a crybaby, fangirl! It was sooo annoying!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I stutter?" I asked. "Sai, write this down. This is how girls fight."

"Bitch, don't go changing the fucking subject!" Sakura roared.

I stuck my tongue out at her and hid behind Sai who seemed to adjust himself, blocking me from Sakura's view.

"Just wait," Sakura threatened. "Sai has to leave your side at some point."  
"No! Sai would never leave me! He loves me! Right, Sai-kun?"

"I see you as a friend, though I am wary of you and your outgoing behavior," he said, looking back at me, smiling. "You remind me of Naruto."

I deadpanned. "I remind him of Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja? That's depressing…" I trailed off. "Sai, you will protect me, right?"

"I will protect my friends," he replied.

I hugged him from behind. "He's my socially awkward penguin!" I told Sakura, sticking my tongue out. "Mine! All mine!"

"I don't want him," she glared at me.

"Good because he's mine, meanie!"

"Please do not fight with Lizbet-Chan, Ugly," Sai smiled towards the pink-haired girl.

Her face contorted in rage. "What did you just call me?" she growled.

"You think what he just called you is bad," I asked. "You should've heard Naruto in one of the episodes!"

"What did he say?" she growled.

"He said that you have a big forehead and that it makes you look like an old hag," I told her.

"He…what?" she turned around menacingly. "Naruto…YOU'RE DEAD!"

**That has been your daily dose of insanity. Please review and tell me what you think, just no flames. Please say mean things nicely.**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

'**When he swiftly took my lips with his own, and I didn't hesitate in kissing him back. Only to remember, my previous question. I pulled away. "Are you really a man?" I asked my voice but a whisper.**

**He leaned down, capturing my lips once more before murmuring his response in my ear. "No."'**

**Oh, hello there, I didn't see you! so that right up there, that little ball of high, crackiness, my friends, that is what Sai will read to Lizbet to help her fall asleep. Yes, she is curious about lesbians, but she is 98% positive that she is not one herself, seeing as she loves Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, and Nagato.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters you recognize, but I do, in fact own that little lesbian scene located above and in the story. Thank you for your patience.**

"Lizzy, it's time for bed," Adam said, approaching the hyperactive girl who was excitedly asking the Naruto gang questions.

Lizbet ignored her brother, skipping over to Sai, who sat on the couch, smiling that oh-so-annoying fake smile.

"Sai?" she asked, happily. "Sai? Sai? Sai? Sai? Sai?"

He continued to ignore her, as he was enraptured in his book, that was actually hers. She pulled down the book to look in his eyes. "Sai?"

He nodded, pulling the book back up to eye level. Lizbet sighed, pouting, before hatching an idea.

"Sai, I want you to forcibly rip my clothes off on my wedding day and carry me off into the sunset, where we'll make awkward little penguin-human hybrids," she said.

It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing and was staring at her awkwardly, except for Sai, of course. He simply lowered the book for a moment, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Lizbet, bed," Adam repeated.

"Sai?"

"Lizbet." Adam glared, tired of her ignoring him.

"Sai?" Lizbet glared, tired of Sai ignoring her.

"Lizbet."

*Lizbet's POV*

"Sai."

"Lizbet!"

"Sai!"

"For Christ's sake, Lizbet! Go to bed!"

"Sai! Jashin-dammit, listen to me!" I cried, burying my face in my hands, hiding my *cough cough* nonexistent *cough cough* tears.

He lowered his book and placed it next to him on the arm of the couch before rising, lifting her head up to look into her eyes, smiling that infuriating smile.

"What is it, Lizbet-Chan?" he asked.

"You're ignoring me," I pouted, avoiding his gaze.

"I really find you choice of literature entertaining," he said, smiling.

"Elizabeth Harley Marvil!" Adam growled. "Get your ass up to bed. Now."

"Not unless Sai-kun can come too," I pouted.

Adam glared. "Fine. Go."

I smiled, dragging Sai, who desperately clung to his *cough cough* my *cough cough* book, up to my room. I plopped down on my bed, telling Sai to close the door behind him.

"Lizbet-Chan, I hope this isn't a plan of yours to try to get me to get into your pants," he said politely.

I looked up at him. "No, I only fool around when I talk to you like that," I grinned. "I want you to read to me, Sai-kun."

He smiled, coming to sit next to me on the bed. I sat up, putting my back against the headboard. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he started to read.

"_I walk over to him, having spotted him from afar across the bar. 'You're the one, right?' I asked, looking up at him with my big brown eyes. He grinned down at me. 'Of course,' he replied, leaning down to meet my eyes. 'But why?' I asked. 'Why would you leave notes? Why not just confront me about it?' he smirked. 'I didn't think you would accept me, love. Didn't think you could return the feelings to someone like me,' that was his reply. I noticed something, for a skinny man, he had a very robust chest. I looked back up to his eyes, opening my mouth, ready to question him, when he swiftly took my lips with his own, and I didn't hesitate in kissing him back. Only to remember, my previous question. I pulled away. 'Are you really a man?' I asked my voice but a whisper. He leaned down, capturing my lips once more before murmuring his response in my ear. 'No.' I pulled away from his grasp, staring in shock. 'But does it matter?' he, or she rather, questioned. 'I love you. You love me. Isn't that the only thing that matters?' I looked at her blankly for a moment before jumping into her arms,_" he read, pausing every word to look at me, slowly inching closer. "_And…pressing my…lips…to…hers…_"

"Read the last sentence," I urged him, staring into his eyes. His eyes shot to the book, and we said the last few words in unison. "_Who cares how different we are, or how similar rather. I have my love, and, really, that's all I need._"

He sealed the words off by pressing his lips to mine. I smirked. "Who's trying to get into whose pants now," I murmured against his lips.

He remained silent, moving his lips against my own, trying to find a comfortable position. I sighed, tilting my head to the right, and I felt him smile. "This feels much nicer," he said, his words slightly muffled our interlocked lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The door opened silently, escaping the notice of both Sai and I, but we broke apart when we heard an angry growl.

"I. Said. Bed!" Adam shouted from the doorway. I blushed, looking down at my hands. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, only to see him wink, and mouth, "Nothing nasty," to Sai, almost threateningly.

I smirked.

**Anndddd, there the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for your wonderfulous reviews! I loved them all!**

**Anywhos, loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


End file.
